


Needy

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Hybrids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana goes into heat two days early. Mina tries her best to sate her before she has to go to work. While Mina is gone, she tries to take matters into her own hands. It doesn't work so well.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 361





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Once again dipping into my old writing roots with this one. It was a fun one to write. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

Mina walked into the house and toed her shoes off at the door. "Sana, I'm home." She put her coat in the closet and as soon as she closed the door, she had a body latched onto her side. "Hi." Mina hugged her tightly.

  
  


A soft purr emanated from Sana's chest as Mina's arms wrapped around her. "I missed you."

  
  


"I was gone for an hour." Mina giggled, kissing her temple.

  
  


"Felt like longer." Sana pouted, tucking her head under Mina's chin.

  
  


"I think I know what's wrong." Mina guided them to the couch, pulling Sana into her lap. "It's almost that time again, isn't it?"

  
  


Sana nodded and rested her head on Mina's shoulder. "Maybe in a day or two."

  
  


Mina rubbed her back soothingly. "Well, we'll take care of it when it happens. At least it'll fall on a weekend."

  
  


Sana kissed her cheek. She went into heat once a month, but it was an intense three days for the both of them. Mina usually had to take those days off of work if it was in the middle of the week to care for Sana.

  
  


Mina watched the tip of Sana's tail flick in a somewhat agitated manner. "Do you need something now?" She ran her fingers through Sana's hair then brought them back up to gently rub the base of her ear.

  
  


Sana's purr got louder as Mina stroked her hair. "No, it's okay. We'll save it."

  
  


"I do have some good news, though." Mina smiled as Sana's ears perked up against her fingers. "I got your new collar today. The one you asked me for."

  
  


"The pink one?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. It's in my bag if you want it now."

  
  


Sana nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please." She moved off of Mina's lap so she could get up.

  
  


Mina stood to grab the collar from her bag and sat back down on the couch. "Here we go." She removed Sana's old collar and had her hold her hair up while she put the new one on. It was a bit thicker with pink studs all around the black leather.

  
  


Sana shot off to the bathroom to look in the mirror, Mina trailing behind her. She watched as Sana turned and looked at it from every angle, her tail swishing excitedly. "Do you like it?"

  
  


"I love it." Sana leapt into Mina's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing her. "Thank you."

  
  


Mina giggled and held Sana tight so she didn't drop her. "I'm glad you like it. You did pick it out after all." She walked them back to the living room and sat down with Sana straddling her lap.

  
  


"I made a good choice."

  
  


"I agree. It suits you really well."

  
  


"It's the only pink I can get since you won't dye my hair..." Sana pouted.

  
  


"Baby, you know why I won't do that. I don't want to bleach your hair. It's dangerous. Plus, I love your black hair." Mina ran her fingers through it.

  
  


Sana nuzzled into Mina's neck. "I know. Maybe one day we'll be able to. I think it'll look cute."

  
  


"I think so too." Mina placed a few kisses on her temple. "Come on." She rubbed Sana's sides. "Let's get some dinner and cuddle."

  
  


Sana reluctantly pulled away from Mina's neck. "Kiss me and I'll move so you can get up." She had a mischievous look on her face.

  
  


Mina leaned up and pecked her lips. Sana whined and closed the gap again, instantly deepening it. Mina moaned softly, her fingers gripping Sana's shirt. "You're trying to distract me." She said against Sana's lips.

  
  


"Nope. Just wanted a kiss." Sana grinned and hopped off of Mina's lap to go into the kitchen.

  
  


Mina shook her head and followed.

~

That night Sana woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. Mina was holding her from behind so it only made her hotter. She tossed the blankets off of her body and squirmed. A low, rumbling mewl escaped her lips when she felt Mina's bulge pressing against her. Sana pushed back against it, reaching down to pull Mina's hands to her chest.

  
  


Mina woke with a groan, feeling Sana rubbing against her. "Sana?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

  
  


At the sound of Mina's voice, Sana purred, pressing harder against her bulge. Mina, finally realizing what was going on, pulled Sana flush against her front. "I thought we had another two days." She reached down and tugged Sana's panties off.

  
  


Sana groaned. "Me too." She spread her legs wider as Mina started to rub her clit. Mina tried to remove her other hand from Sana's grip, but she held tighter. Mina gave up trying and chose to stop giving attention to her clit in favor of pulling her cock out and sliding it into Sana's pussy.

  
  


"Fuck!" Sana moaned deep in her chest, fucking herself back on Mina's cock. "More." Mina rolled them and mounted her, thrusting hard and fast. Sana grunted softly with each thrust, pushing her hips back. "Yes, yes, yes." Mina gripped her hips and pulled so she was on her knees.

  
  


Sana whimpered into the mattress, letting Mina do what she wanted to her. Mina gripped the base of her tail and squeezed, which sent her headlong into an orgasm. "Mina!" Sana sobbed in pleasure, her thighs trembling as Mina still fucked into her.

  
  


Mina panted, trying to hold off her own orgasm. The heat of Sana's pussy was intense and with how her walls constantly milked her cock had her rocketing towards the edge. "Baby, I'm gonna come." She only managed a few more thrusts before coming, her hips flush against Sana's ass.

  
  


Sana gripped the sheets and humped back against her cock. "Yes..." She felt Mina start to pull out and reached back to hold her in. "No. Stay."

  
  


Mina rubbed Sana's lower back and did her best to avoid her tail for now. She waited until her cock started to go soft before pulling out and laying beside Sana. She pulled her into her arms. "You okay?"

  
  


Sana nodded slowly, hooking her leg over Mina's hip, wanting to be as close as possible to her. "For now."

  
  


Mina kissed her forehead. "I don't know if I'll be able to call in tomorrow."

  
  


"No…” Sana whined loudly. “You can't leave me."

  
  


Mina's heart broke at the tone in Sana's voice. "Baby..."

  
  


Sana nuzzled into Mina's chest. "How long?"

  
  


"A few hours unless they keep me longer."

  
  


Sana sighed softly. "Okay."

  
  


Mina rubbed her back. "I'll get home as soon as I can, baby. I promise."

  
  


Sana cuddled deeper into Mina's chest. They both drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours before Mina's alarm went off. She untangled herself from Sana's grip as quietly as she could so she didn't wake her. Mina went into the bathroom and closed the door so any noise she made was muffled.

  
  


She stepped in and was in the middle of washing her hair and she felt a body pressing against her back. Mina jumped, her hand on her chest. "How are you so quiet?"

  
  


Sana rested her hands low on Mina's hips. "You know why." She muttered, wrapping one hand around Mina's cock to stroke it.

  
  


"Sana." She warned quietly, her cock already hard in her grip.

  
  


"Just once before you leave. Please." She begged.

  
  


Mina turned and moved them to the other side of the shower so they weren’t directly under the water. She hooked one of Sana's legs over her hip and thrust into her. Sana's head collided against the tile with a dull thud, groaning as Mina's cock stretched her out. "Yes..."

  
  


Mina leaned in to connect their lips, fucking into Sana slowly. "You feel so good, baby." She mumbled against Sana's lips, her hips picking up speed.

  
  


Sana nipped Mina's lower lip, trying her best to fuck herself on Mina's cock and keep her balance at the same time. "Harder." She looked into Mina's eyes. "I want to feel you until you come back to me."

  
  


Mina pulled out and flipped Sana around, slamming back in. She put her hands on her shoulders and pounded into her pussy, her hips meeting Sana's ass in loud, wet claps. Sana's tail waved in front of her face, so she moved one hand to grab the base and stroked it, knowing it was Sana's weak spot.

  
  


Sana moaned loudly, trying to grip the wall in front of her. She pressed her upper body against it as she came. "Yes!" When her knees gave, Mina quickly caught her around the waist and pulled her against her front without slowing down her thrusts. She took her hand away from Sana's tail and moved it to rub her clit. "I want another one, baby."

  
  


Sana nodded, turning her head to kiss Mina. It didn't take long with Mina's fingers on her clit for her to come a second time. She whimpered against Mina's lips. "I need your load..."

  
  


Mina bit into Sana's lower lip and tugged. She managed a few more thrusts before coming, keeping her cock in to the root. "Take it deep for me."

  
  


Sana moaned at her words, pressing back against her. "Mmmm." She put her hands on top of Mina's, rolling her hips slowly. 

  
  


Mina kissed her as she pulled out. "Let me finish my shower. Go dry off."

  
  


Sana stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself to dry off. Once Mina was done, she dried her hair and dressed for work. When she entered the bedroom, Sana was stretched out on the bed, still completely naked. "If you need me for anything, call me."

  
  


"I will." She moved up to her knees as Mina approached the bed. Sana purred at the myriad of kisses Mina left on her lips and cheeks. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too." Mina gave her one more kiss. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Wait for me. You get in a bad mood when you try by yourself."

  
  


Sana nodded, but still had a hold on her shirt.

  
  


"You have to let me go, sweetheart."

  
  


Sana pouted but let Mina's shirt go.

  
  


"Thank you." She kissed Sana's forehead and made a quick exit before Sana chased after her.

  
  


After Mina left, Sana tried to take a nap. An hour into it, she became restless and wandered around the house. She pulled one of Mina's shirts on to have her scent nearby until she came back from work. The longer she had to wait, the more intense the heat became in her lower belly.

  
  


She lay on the couch and flipped through the TV channels to find something to distract herself. Sana tucked a pillow under her chin as she stared at the TV, her tail flicking behind her. She was getting more and more agitated as time went on.

  
  


Sana sighed and grabbed another pillow. She folded it in half before slipping it between her legs. She groaned into the pillow under her chin and rolled her hips. "Fuck..." Her teeth sank into the edge of it. She moved her hand down to hold the other one in place as her hips picked up speed. "Mina." She moaned, pulling the shirt up to bury her face in it to get Mina's scent.

  
  


With how sensitive she was, it didn't take long for her body to tense with an orgasm. Sana panted softly, hips still moving against the pillow. It was the least satisfying orgasm she'd ever had and it only made her more desperate.

  
  


Mina opened the front door as quietly as she could just in case Sana was napping. She heard low moans coming from the living room and tip-toed to the doorway. Her breath caught when she spotted Sana on the couch, humping a pillow. She could tell by the tone of her voice that she was frustrated, but she couldn't help but feel her cock jump at the sight of Sana's reddened cheeks, ears flat against her head and her tail high in the air. Mina rubbed her cock over her pants, feeling it get harder by the second. Hoping Sana hadn't caught her scent yet, she pulled her cock out of her pants and stroked herself as she approached.

  
  


Mina straddled Sana and pressed her cock against her ass. "I'm home, baby." She pressed against Sana's back, peppering her shoulder in kisses.

  
  


Sana pushed back against Mina, whimpering. "Please fuck me. Please, please..." She begged, nearly sobbing. "I need you."

  
  


Mina hummed, pressing a kiss to Sana's neck. "Seems to me like you've come already. Are you sure?"

  
  


Sana pulled the pillow from between her legs and threw it aside. "It didn't feel as good as you." She gripped the back of Mina's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. "Please. I need your cock in me."

  
  


Mina reached between them and teased Sana's entrance with the head of her cock, pushing just the tip inside. "So wet."

  
  


Sana dug her nails into Mina's neck. "Deeper..."

  
  


Mina pulled her hips back, grinning at the growl that left Sana's lips. "I got off early for you, baby, and I come back to see you humping a pillow when I told you to wait for me."

  
  


"I had to." Sana tried to reason while she pushed her hips up in search of Mina's cock.

  
  


"You had to, huh?" Mina watched Sana's hips move. "If you're that desperate maybe you should fuck yourself."

  
  


Sana didn't waste time and reached between them to guide Mina's cock into her pussy. She braced herself on the arm of the couch and fucked back on her cock. "Fuck." She moved to get on her knees, leaning back against Mina's front. "Please, Mina..."

  
  


"Please what?" Mina pulled Sana's shirt off and cupped her breasts, squeezing them hard. She resisted the urge to thrust as Sana's walls clamped down on her cock.

  
  


"I need you to fuck me." Sana put her hands over Mina's to keep them on her chest, rolling her hips back to try and hit the spot Mina does when she fucks her. She whined pitifully when she couldn't.

  
  


"You’re a desperate cockslut, aren't you?" Mina whispered into her ear, fingers closing around her nipples tightly.

  
  


Sana nodded rapidly. "I'm your cockslut." Her walls began to tighten even more.

  
  


Mina kissed along the side of Sana's neck. "Tell me what you want me to do for you, baby."

  
  


"I want you to fuck me until I can't take it anymore." There was a growl in Sana's tone. "Pin me down and make me take your big cock." Her hips sped up. "Then I want to feel you come inside me." She reached down to rub her clit in fast circles. "Paint my pussy white..." Sana gasped as she came, her head tiling back to rest on Mina's shoulder.

  
  


Mina couldn't hold back a moan at Sana's words and the feeling of her coming around her cock. She pushed Sana forward, pinning her down with her hands on her lower back as she pounded into her. Sana clawed at the couch, her pussy sensitive from coming twice. Mina lay against Sana's back and sank her teeth into her neck as she started to come.

  
  


Sana nearly screamed in pleasure from the bite in tandem with the feeling of Mina's cum filling her up. Mina kept pressure on Sana's neck until she stopped coming, her hips stuttering a little. She placed a few kisses on the mark she left, laving her tongue over the raised skin.

  
  


Sana whimpered at the slight sting, her body limp against the couch. Mina pulled out and turned Sana to lay on her back so she'd be more comfortable. "Hi." She laid on top of Sana and pecked her lips.

  
  


"Hi." Sana wrapped her arms around Mina and pulled her down to cuddle her. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you..."

  
  


Mina tucked her head under Sana's chin. "It's okay, baby. I know it's hard. I just didn't want you to get upset like last time."

  
  


Sana groaned at the memory. "Don't remind me."

  
  


Mina scooted up and rested her head on Sana's shoulder. "That you yelled at me to fuck you so loud the neighbors didn't talk to us for two weeks?"

  
  


Sana whined and smacked Mina's arm. "Hush."

  
  


Mina giggled and kissed her jaw. "I should go make us some food. We'll be dead for the next three days if I don't have something easy to heat up for us."

  
  


Sana held tighter. "You always leave during cuddle time."

  
  


"Do you want food later?"

  
  


"Yes..."

  
  


"Then I need to get up. We'll have lots of cuddle time later."

  
  


Sana let Mina go and immediately put her shirt on, pulling the neck over her nose to keep Mina's scent. "Go on."

  
  


Mina shook her head with a smile and fixed her pants as she made her way to the kitchen. She spent an hour making small meals for them to last at least two full days, putting them in containers and into the fridge. When she got back to the living room, she noticed that Sana's hands were above her head. A sign she was sleeping.

  
  


She snuck up on her and leaned over the edge to kiss her forehead. When that didn't wake her, she moved to Sana's cheeks. Sana's eyes opened, a bright smile forming on her face when she saw Mina. "Done?"

  
  


Mina nodded. "Done. Cuddles?"

  
  


Sana reached up and pulled Mina down onto the couch. "Please."

  
  


Mina shuffled them around until she was the big spoon and pulled a blanket over them. "Comfy?"

  
  


Sana nodded, scooting back as far as she could. The warmth of Mina and the blanket combined put her right back to sleep. Mina buried her face in Sana's hair and closed her eyes, also needing to rest before Sana had another burst of energy.

  
  


~

  
  


Mina cracked her eyes open when she felt movement. Sana was shimmying down her body. She was trying to be as quiet and careful as possible as she pulled Mina's cock out of her pants. Sana ran her tongue along the head before wrapping her lips around it to suck. Mina's eyes closed again, her cock getting hard as Sana sucked.

  
  


Sana took Mina deeper until her nose pressed against her lower stomach then pulled back to the head, her tongue swirling around it. Mina couldn't hold back a moan at that. She looked down at Sana and gripped her hair gently, pulling her back down on her cock. Sana moaned around it, moving them so Mina was laying flat without letting her cock go.

  
  


Mina used her free hand to prop her head up on a pillow so she could watch Sana. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, watching Sana bob on her hard cock. "That feels so good, baby."

  
  


Sana's eyes flicked up to Mina at her words and sucked harder. Mina groaned and tightened her hold on Sana's hair as she fucked up into her mouth. "You wanna taste my load, don't you?" She saw Sana's tail pick up speed when she said that.

  
  


Sana brought her hands up and stroked Mina's shaft as she focused on the head, sucking and licking the angry red tip. "Oh fuck, Sana." Mina moaned low, watching Sana's tongue on her cock. It didn't take long for her to come, painting Sana's tongue white with cum. Sana purred softly, latching on to the tip and suckling.

  
  


Mina's hips pulled back at the feeling, already feeling sensitive. She gripped the couch as Sana continued to suck until she stopped coming. "Fuck..."

  
  


Sana ran her tongue along the length of Mina's shaft then moved to lay on top of her, her purrs getting louder. Mina wrapped her arms around Sana, rubbing her back. "Good morning to me, I suppose." She teased, making Sana giggle.

  
  


Mina pressed her lips to Sana's temple and slid her hands lower towards her tail. "Maybe I should return the favor."

  
  


As Mina's hand got closer to Sana's tail, she straddled Mina's thigh and pressed her soaked pussy against it. She connected their lips and started to ride her thigh. When Mina finally reached her tail, she loosely wrapped her fingers around it and let it slide through her grip.

  
  


Sana's hips bucked but she whined at the lack of pressure. "Please." She mumbled.

  
  


Mina tensed her thigh and gripped the base of Sana's tail lightly, making her hips buck hard. "You gonna come already, baby?"

  
  


Sana nodded, panting against her lips. Mina tightened her grip and as soon as the pressure hit, Sana came, soaking Mina's pants with cum. She flipped them over and ran her tongue through Sana's folds, moaning at the taste. Sana whimpered and tried to squirm away from her mouth.

  
  


Mina held tight to her hips and focused on her clit, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Sana moaned with each pass of Mina's tongue on her clit, her thighs trembling against her cheeks. It took just a few more passes of Mina’s tongue to come again, moaning even louder than before.

  
  


Mina didn't wait for her to catch her breath before slamming her now hard cock into her pussy, pounding her into the couch. Sana clawed at Mina's back, her legs spread wide. "Fuck!" Mina hissed in pain from Sana's nails, but didn't slow down.

  
  


Sana looked up into Mina's eyes. "Fuck that pussy." She growled, her eyes getting darker.

  
  


Mina's cock twitched hard to the tone in her voice, speeding up as much as she could. She reached between them and rubbed her clit and fast circles, grinning when Sana tried to arch away from her.

  
  


Sana whimpered and came hard around Mina's cock, her whole body shaking and twitching. Mina laid flush against her and ran the flat of her tongue along one of her nipples. She sucked harshly before sinking her teeth into it and tugged, not able to hold back her orgasm when Sana's walls clamped on her cock again.

  
  


Her hips drove forward in a staccato burst, driving her load as deep as possible into Sana. She kept their hips flush together and paid as much attention to Sana's nipples as she could before it got to be too much for her.

  
  


Sana lay limp beneath Mina, panting harshly. She let out a soft whine when Mina pulled away from her chest and kissed her. Sana wrapped her arms and legs around Mina to trap her.

  
  


Mina smiled and kissed her cheeks. "Good?"

  
  


Sana nodded without saying anything, her eyes still closed.

  
  


"Sleepy?"

  
  


Sana nodded again.

  
  


"You're like a teenage boy." Mina teased. "You come and pass out."

  
  


Sana cracked her eyes open. "Did you just say that?"

  
  


Mina smirked and pecked her lips. "Made you look at me, didn't it?"

  
  


Sana groaned and gave her shoulder a light shove.

  
  


"What? I like seeing those pretty eyes." Mina flirted.

  
  


Sana couldn't help but smile. "Stop that."

  
  


"You love it. Pretty girl." Mina continued.

  
  


Sana's smile widened and her eyes got brighter.

  
  


"Told you."

  
  


Sana buried her face in Mina's neck. "Shut up."

  
  


"Never. You're my pretty girl and I love you."

  
  


Sana pulled back from Mina's neck and kissed her. "I love you, too. But it's nap time."

  
  


Mina kissed her back and nodded, pulling a blanket over them knowing Sana wasn't going to release her any time soon so she might as well get comfortable.

  
  


It was going to be a long three days.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time! It'll be a floofy one for the holiday.


End file.
